The movie zombie
by LadyBeeQueen
Summary: HLC2. Alice Brandon es una excéntrica directora de cine, que tiene la idea de juntar a dos actores que se odian a muerte. Los obligará a trabajar juntos e indirectamente los hará cruzar la delgada línea entre el amor y el odio


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, yo solo me dedico a jugar con ellos. La trama si es mía.

Un enorme gracias a AlePattz por el Beteo, gracias nena.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Hateful Lemonade Contest 2"<strong>__  
><em>

_**Título:**__ The movie zombie_

_**Penname:**__ MeliPattz_

_**Summary: **__Alice Brandon es una excéntrica directora de cine, que tiene la idea de juntar a dos actores que se odian a muerte. Los obligará a trabajar juntos e indirectamente los hará cruzar la delgada línea entre el amor y el odio_

_**Pareja:**__ Edward y Bella_

_**Número de palabras: **__6.913_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The mov<strong>__**ie zombie**_

La mala suerte estaba doblada sobre su estómago, apuntándola con un esquelético dedo mientras se reía a sonoras carcajadas. La muy perra le había hecho una nueva jugarreta.

—Es broma, ¿cierto? — cuestionó con una sonrisa fingida.

Su enorme representante le sonrió ampliamente, marcando aquellos hoyuelos en sus mejillas que delataban picardía, aunque sus ojos destilaban disculpas.

—Míralo como un nuevo reto para tu carrera— dijo con positivismo.

La morena bajó la vista de nuevo al gordo guión que descansaba en su regazo y trató de buscarle lo bueno a toda aquella situación, pero nada podía ser bueno cuando al lado de su nombre estaba el de _él. _

—No voy a hacerlo— sentenció decidida.

— ¡Oh, vamos, Bells! — Exclamó el grandulón sentándose a su lado—. Esta es una excelente oportunidad para explorar otros géneros.

— ¡Pero no con él! — Gritó la chica apuntando el guión—. Tú más que nadie sabes de la situación, ¿cómo pudiste aprobarlo?

—Porque es una idea original— sonrió aun más, tanto que la morena temió que le explotaran las mejillas.

— ¡Por todos los santos, Emmett! — Rodó los ojos —. Es una película de zombies. Esa temática ya no es original.

—Pero es lo que está de moda— se encogió de hombros—, y tú y el muchacho, son los que están de moda ahora, por lo tanto harán que la película sea una moda.

La chica le frunció el ceño a su representante, pero entonces lo pensó mejor y sí, dentro de todo ese trabalenguas de "moda", él tenía razón.

Isabella Swan, mejor conocida como Bella, era una de las más jóvenes y mejores pagadas actrices de drama de Hollywood. Su nombre estaba por todas partes, desde _New York Times_, hasta un set de cosméticos. Los paparazzi la acosaban donde quiera que iba, los fans gritaban de emoción cuando la reconocían en las calles, corrían a pedirle fotos y autógrafos. Las ofertas de trabajo le llovían junto con invitaciones a programas de televisión.

Sí, ella era la joven que estaba de moda junto con Edward Cullen, el famoso actor que interpretaba al vampiro más codiciado en una serie televisiva. La carrera de Edward había comenzado hacía solo unos cinco años, trabajaba en películas de acción o comedia romántica. Era un hombre hermoso, alto, atlético, blanco, de cabello broncíneo y unos ojos verdes que derretía a cualquiera con solo una mirada.

_Mi futu__ra__ co-estrella_ Negó frenéticamente con la cabeza alejando todo tipo de pensamiento sobre aquel individuo. Se había prohibido pensar en aquel hombre, si lo hacía lo único que conseguía era perder los estribos.

—No, no lo haré— se negó nuevamente tomando el guión y dándoselo a su representante—. Diles que tengo otros proyectos y que no puedo aceptarlo.

Emmett lo tomó y la miró con el ceño fruncido. Bella sabía que su representante, y hermano, estaba molesto por su negativa. Quizá estaba siendo infantil pero, ¿cómo podía aceptar trabajar con alguien que claramente la odiaba?

Aquel tipo siempre se las arreglaba para criticar sus actuaciones y hablar mal de ella en todo programa de televisión y entrevistas para revistas. No comprendía la razón por la que le odiara tanto, nunca le había hecho nada, ni siquiera devolvía palabra cuando los reporteros le preguntaban qué opinaba sobre las críticas del actor.

Muy extrañamente se habían vuelto enemigos, él provocándola y ella ignorándolo. Todo el mundo sabía sobre su enemistad y nadie intentaba unirlos, primero, porque ella se negaba a estar en un mismo estudio que él y segundo, porque si ellos se reconciliaban, cosa que no creía posible, ya no habría un escándalo por el cual perseguirlos y la televisión últimamente creían ganar audiencia con las peleas de las estrellas.

Ese era un juego en el que ella no quería entrar, siempre que podía desviaba la conversación o simplemente se encogía de hombros. Intentaba con toda su educación no responder a las provocaciones y demostrarle a todo el mundo, que ella solamente se centraba en su trabajo. Pero _aquel_ _tipo_ se empeñaba en meterla dentro de una ridícula disputa que él comenzaba.

—Sabes que mi trabajo más allá de conseguirte buenos papeles y promocionarte, es apoyarte en todo lo que haces, pero…—comenzó su hermano jugueteando con el libro—, ya les he dicho que aceptaste hacer una audición, ya que no tenías proyectos hasta dentro de cuatro meses.

La gente la conocía como una mujer educada, centrada y tranquila, lo que no sabían era que tenía un carácter de los mil demonios, que a la más mínima irritación era capaz de desgarrarte el cuello con los dientes.

Sintió su sien palpitar y tomó el primer objeto que tenía a mano, para suerte de su hermano y más irritación para ella, era un esponjoso almohadón. Se levantó del sillón de la oficina de su hermano y se acercó a él con la amenaza de muerte impresa en sus ojos.

— ¡¿Qué hiciste qué? — su voz tenía un tono grave, bajo, y ni siquiera había levantado la voz.

Emmett se sintió encoger por el miedo. Él era un hombre enorme, musculoso, atlético, intimidante por su gran tamaño, pero era una completa nena cuando Bella se enfadaba. Bajó la mirada y se puso a jugar con su corbata negra.

—Lo siento, Bells— comenzó hablando bajito—. Pero de verdad, de verdad, creo que esta sería una excelente oportunidad para explorar nuevos géneros…

— ¿Convirtiéndome en una zombie? — Cuestionó en el mismo tono amenazante— ¿Trabajando con ese imbécil?

— Por lo que me han contado, él se mostró muy accesible cuando le dijeron que trabajaría contigo— dijo con una gran sonrisa—. Y no, no te convertirán en una zombie.

— No sé cual de las dos noticias es la mejor— bufó con sarcasmo, alejándose de su hermano.

— Supongo que tampoco te gustará saber que la audiencia es en una hora— soltó con una amplia sonrisa, de inmediato se arrepintió cuando su hermana se giró dispuesta a matarlo.

La mala suerte ahora estaba tirada en el suelo… riéndose de manera descontrolada.

.

.

.

— ¿De qué se supone que se trata esto?— preguntó hojeando sin leer siquiera el gordo guión.

—Una película de zombies, donde los protagonistas tienen en su sangre el remedio para curar la enfermedad— explicó su hermano mirando el camino—. En un principio ustedes no se conocen, cuando se encuentran hay una atracción, entonces deciden cruzar el continente para llegar a la base militar y allí dejarse tratar para encontrar una solución y salvar al mundo.

—Cliché— se quejó Bella arrugando la nariz.

—Pues a mi me encanta— dijo alegre—. Ya quiero verte matando zombies.

Bella le rodó los ojos y se puso a leer las páginas que audicionaría. A medida que sus ojos pasaban cada una de las palabras, sentía como se formaba un nudo en su estómago.

Cerró el libreto y miró por la ventana, sentía sus mejillas calentarse, pero no era por la vergüenza, era por la furia que corría dentro de su cuerpo. Sintió una risita chillona, y fulminó con la mirada a la mala suerte que estaba sentada en el asiento de atrás.

Veinte minutos en auto nunca le fueron tan eternos, parecían que cada segundo era un centímetro más apretado el nudo, impidiéndole respirar. Pero cuando vio la enorme casa alzarse entre los valles sus pulmones ya casi colapsaban.

— ¡Bella! — exclamó una mujer en la entrada de la casa.

Era una mujer de baja estatura, cabello negro, corto, parecía un duende… _No,_ se corrigió, _se parece a mi mala suerte imaginaria._ Bella no pudo más que sonreír y sentir como el nudo que tenía en el estómago y garganta se apretaba aún más.

—Por favor, pasen— los invitó la chica, haciéndose a un lado para que entraran a la mansión.

Bella ordenó a sus piernas que se movieran, pero estas estaban ancladas en el suelo. Sintió el carraspeo de su hermano y la enorme mano posarse en su espalda baja, junto con un leve empujón. Trastabillando entró en la casa.

Nuevamente sintió la mano en su espalda y como esta la empujaba para que caminara, pero los nervios y el miedo le jugaban en contra, no lograba controlar su cuerpo como quería. A pesar de su emociones no pasó por alto la elegancia de la estancia. Era una casa enorme, moderna y luminosa.

—Hola, _Bella_.

Solo le bastó un segundo para salir de su estupor y sentir como la rabia comenzaba a correr a gran velocidad por sus venas. Allí, sentado en un sillón negro de cuero, estaba _él. _Edward Cullen. Ella pudo sentir la burla al pronunciar su nombre y en la sonrisa ladeada.

Al lado del joven se encontraba su representante, una hermosa rubia enfundada en un ajustado traje de empresaria, unos lentes negros descansaban sobre su cabeza sosteniendo sus cabellos, apartándolos de su perfecto rostro. La mujer se levantó de inmediato y se acercó a ellos.

— Mucho gusto, Rosalie Hale— se presentó estirando la mano hacia el hermano de Bella.

—Emmett Swan— él sonrió ampliamente—. Ella es mi hermana. Isabella.

Bella le tendió la mano con una sonrisa tensa. Sus ojos iban y venían de la representante al actor, quien ni siquiera se dignó a levantarse para saludarla educadamente.

—Aún no puedo creer que hayan aceptado trabajar conmigo. Muchas gracias— dijo la joven que los había recibido en la puerta. Tenía una bandeja con tazas y comida—. Siéntense— le indicó a Emmett y Bella, quienes seguían parados.

Emmett la tomó por el codo y la arrastró hacia el sillón que se encontraba frente a sus rivales. Se sentó primero y al ver que su hermana seguía sin reaccionar, tiró de ella sutilmente hacia abajo, sentándola en el sillón.

—Compórtate— le susurró y luego se giró para mirar a la joven de cabello negro—. Nosotros somos quienes debemos darte las gracias, Alice.

—Estoy de acuerdo con él— concordó la representante enemiga.

—Pues yo creo que es de mala educación no devolver un saludo— interrumpió Edward.

Un incómodo silencio los invadió. Bella sintió como su garganta se hinchaba de insultos para el arrogante actor, pero se contuvo, juntó toda la paciencia del mundo y se obligó a sonreírle con fingido arrepentimiento.

—Tienes razón, Edward. Lo siento. Hola, un gusto conocerte por fin— dijo con naturalidad.

—Bueno, bueno— interrumpió Alice poniéndose de pie— ¿Por qué mejor no pasamos a la audición?

—Estupendo— coincidió Edward, parándose también.

_Preferiría masticar vidrio antes que audicionar con él_, pensó Bella, pero apartó sus pensamientos y asintió con la cabeza.

—Bien, voy a necesitar que los dos vengan conmigo— dijo con una gran sonrisa.

La vieron salir del salón y Edward pisándole los talones. Bella se quedó en su sitio, tratando de encontrar alguna escapatoria y no realizar aquella tonta audición. De pronto sintió un pellizco en su antebrazo, que la hiso soltar un gritito. Fulminó a su hermano con la mirada, quien le estrechó los ojos y con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó que ya tenía que irse.

Se levantó sobándose el brazo y con la huída en mente caminó fuera de la sala, lo que no esperó era ver a Edward esperándola en el pie de las escaleras.

—Pensé que te habías arrepentido y terminaste huyendo— le dijo con sorna.

—Solo estaba tomando un minuto para centrarme— mintió y se encogió de hombros, fingiendo estar completamente desinteresada cuando en realidad estaba alterada e irritada.

La sonrisa de Edward se borró y su semblante se volvió serio. Le clavó la mirada haciéndola sentir desprotegida, como si estuviera desnuda frente a él, como si pudiera leerla. Con solo dos zancadas eliminó el espació que los separaba, lo vio abrir la boca pero antes que pudiera decir algo Alice los llamó desde lo alto de las escaleras.

Bella apartó la mirada y pasó por su lado subiendo las escaleras. Intentó tranquilizarse pero con cada escalón que subía, sus nervios y mal genio aumentaba. No entendía cómo lograba controlarse y no explotar, por lo general sus malos ratos duraban solo un segundo, pero ahora era permanente y sabía que toda la culpa la tenía la presencia de Edward.

—Por aquí— les indicó Alice ya en el primer piso, abriendo una de las puertas del gran pasillo.

Entraron a una enorme habitación, más o menos del mismo tamaño de la sala. El cuarto ya estaba ambientado a lo que sería la escena que ellos interpretarían, el suelo estaba cubierto de pasto seco, tierra y piedras falsas, también habían muñecos tirados, lo que parecían ser los cadáveres de los zombies que ellos habían matado en la escena anterior. Habían unas cinco cámaras colocadas alrededor de un punto que estaba marcado con una cruz, donde se supone que tendrían que pararse.

—Mi marido no está, por lo que tengo que hacerme cargo de las cámaras— los miró como disculpándose mientras encendía las cámaras—. Por favor, pónganse donde está la cruz— les indicó y ellos obedecieron— Imagino que ya han leído el guión.

—Sí— asintieron los dos.

En realidad Bella solo había leído la escena en la que audicionaría, y ya bastante aterrada y malhumorada estaba con ello que no se atrevió a mirar las demás páginas.

—Entonces hagan lo que saben hacer.

Alice se sentó en una silla, detrás de la cámara que estaba frente a ellos.

Los dos se giraron, encarándose. Bella cerró los ojos y tomó un gran respiro, dejó de lado las peleas, el mal humor y se enfocó en su papel. Eliminó la habitación y se imaginó en un campo desierto, rodeada de cadáveres de zombies y a su… compañero, Dan, cubierto de sangre, lastimado y agitado, él había acabado con los zombies para salvarla… es ahí cuando ella, Julia, se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos.

Volvió a abrir los ojos, acuosos y dijo con voz quebrada:

—_Estaba tan asustada, pensé que morirías._

—_Todo está bien, ya estamos bien— le aseguró Dan, acunándole el rostro con sus manos y acercándose a ella._

—_Por favor, no me dejes— rogó y se aferró a la camisa sucia de su compañero, acercándose un poco más. Tanto __que __sus narices se rozaban._

—_Jamás— le prometió y rompió las distancias, uniendo sus labios._

_Los labios de Dan eran calientes y suaves__, de inmediato sintió una corriente eléctrica que sacudió cada una de sus células. La boca de Dan abarcaba por completo la de ella, la devoraba con hambre. Sus manos fuertes pero delicadas la sostenían contra él, cuando sintió que sus piernas le fallarían las bajó hacia su cintura y la apretó contra él, eliminando cualquier espacio entre ellos. Julia subió sus manos hacia los hombros de Dan y se sostuvo de él._

_Pronto sintió como el aire escaseaba y con lentitud ambos se separaron, pero solo sus labios, sus cuerpos aun estaban apretados. Se miraron a los ojos y…_

— ¡Corte!

El grito de Alice la trajo de nuevo a la realidad, bruscamente se apartó de Edward retrocediendo lo más que pudo. Su pecho subía y bajaba, su cabeza era un completo lío. Estos momentos era los que más odiaba, le molestaba cuando los gritos de los directores la obligaban a salir abruptamente del personaje, dejándola desorientada por varios segundos.

Vio como Alice tomaba la cámara y salía corriendo fuera de la habitación, dejándolos solos. Luego miró a Edward, quien miraba el suelo y tocaba sus labios con los dedos, los que ella había estado besando hacía solo cinco segundos, después los apartó rápidamente y la miró.

—Esto sí que es un drama— dijo recuperando aquella sonrisa socarrona—. Lástima que no lo sepas interpretar como se debe.

Bella apretó los dientes y contuvo la sarta de insultos que tenía, se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Levantó la barbilla con altivez y comenzó a caminar para salir de la habitación, llegó hasta la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera abrirla una mano pasó por el costado de su cabeza y la cerró con fuerza.

—Solo quiero aclararte algo— comenzó Edward, susurrándole en el oído—. El que tengamos que trabajar juntos no cambia nada, siempre me desagradarás… tan fría, tan inexpresiva, tan desabrida, tan _falsa_. Sigues y seguirás sin agradarme— se apartó de golpe y la empujó para abrir la puerta y salir, pero antes de marcharse se giró para seguirla degradando—. Tendrás que aprender a besar, lo haces horrible, y tu aliento…— arrugó la nariz—, cepíllate más seguido los dientes.

Con esas últimas palabras salió del cuarto, dejándola humillada y completamente furiosa.

—Te odio, Edward Cullen.

.

.

.

Entró en la habitación del hotel pateando la puerta y tirando sus cosas al suelo. Corrió hacia su habitación, se tiró en la cama y gritó con todas sus fuerzas sobre una almohada por varios minutos. Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas manchándolas con el maquillaje.

Sus emociones estaban a flor de piel, la furia predominaba sobre todas ellas, sin embargo, no podía hacer más que llorar de frustración y gritar hasta quedarse sin voz.

Habían pasado ya dos meses desde que comenzó la grabación de la película, dos meses soportando al maldito de Edward Cullen y sus estúpidas bromas que ahora sabía que las hacía a propósito. Hoy habían rodado dos escenas, la primera en que su personaje Dan, mataba a los Zombies para salvarla, y la segunda en que ellos se daban cuenta de sus sentimientos y se besaban por primera vez, la escena que audicionaron juntos. Pero esta vez había sido muy diferente a la primera. ¡Esta vez le había metido la lengua!

En realidad no se sentía asqueada, para nada, justamente era eso lo que le molestaba, ella había estado tan metida dentro de su personaje que aceptó aquel beso, devolviéndoselo con el mismo fervor con el que Edward la había estado besando. Ya podía escuchar las preguntas sobre aquel beso…

Gritó nuevamente y pataleó desesperada. Una vez más calmada se giró en la cama, aún abrazada a la almohada y miró el techo. Se dijo a sí misma que solo tenía que soportar un día más y toda aquella locura terminaría. Una buena noticia para ella era que solo quedaba una escena y la película habría terminado. Pero a su vez era mala ya que era la escena en que los protagonistas harían el amor por primera vez…

—Pronto todo va a terminar— se dijo intentando ser positiva como su hermano.

Pero un pinchazo en su corazón le llamó la atención, se llevó una mano hacia el pecho y sintió como el músculo palpitaba contra su mano. Era un golpeteo rápido, acelerado…

Siempre era lo mismo, cada vez que él le tomaba la mano, la besaba, abrazaba o miraba con esos profundos y hermosos ojos verdes, su corazón daba un vuelco y su cabeza quedaba en blanco. Cerró los ojos y trató de alejar de su cabeza cualquier pensamiento sin sentido. Pero imposible no cuestionarse por qué su corazón reaccionaba de aquella manera.

No podía permitirse pensar de otra manera, él se encargaba todos los santos días de decirle cuanto la odiaba o le desagradaba tener que trabajar con ella. Cada palabra era más hiriente que la anterior, eran como pequeñas dagas clavándose en su pecho. Cada vez le costaba más superarlas.

Se sentó en la cama y con energías agotadas caminó al baño, a darse una ducha y luego dormir un poco.

Desde que despertó hasta que entró en el set había sido una extraña bruma, no podía recordar cómo se levantó, qué desayunó o cómo llegó al set, solo fue consciente de que estaba despierta cuando se miró en el espejo, con dos profesionales peinándola y maquillándola para la última escena.

Hoy no lo había visto, de hacerlo sin duda lo recordaría, sabía que estaba por algún lado de los camerinos preparándose también. De solo pensarlo, su corazón se agitó violentamente y algo en su estómago revoloteó.

—Permiso— dijo la voz cantarina de Alice.

Bella le sonrió por el espejo y le asintió con la cabeza para que entrara. Las dos mujeres que la arreglaban tomaron sus cosas y se marcharon, dejándolas solas. Alice se sentó en una de las sillas y encaró a Bella.

—Sé que está de más decirte esto, pero solo quiero que no lo olvides— comenzó seria—. Esta es la última escena y la más importante, necesito que te enfoques y pienses que realmente amas a Edward, osea Dan… Déjame terminar— le advirtió cuando vio que Bella abría su boca para decir algo—. Sé los malos entendidos que tienen, pero por hoy quiero que lo dejen de lado.

—No tienes que preocuparte, Alice— le sonrió para tranquilizarla—. Sé lo que hago, soy muy profesional.

—Lo sé— le sonrió también y de un salto se bajó de la silla—. Te espero— fue lo último que dijo antes de salir por la puerta.

Bella aprovechó los minutos que tenía sola para poder enfocarse, como Alice le había dicho, pero lo único que rondaba en su cabeza era la escena de amor que tendría que compartir con Edward. Iba a verlo semi desnudo, iban a compartir cama y actuar como dos amantes… cerró los ojos con fuerza y sin poder evitarlo se imaginó con él… Podía ver la perfecta espalda de Edward moviéndose de arriba abajo, los músculos contrayéndose por el vaivén, de pronto vio sus manos acariciando esa espalda, clavando sus uñas…

Dio un salto en la silla cuando unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de su fantasía. Se llevó las manos a la bata ajustándola un poco más, sin mirarse al espejo bajó de la silla y salió de su trailer, allí ya la esperaban para escoltarla al set.

Se obligó a no pensar, a no mirar a las veinte personas que presenciarían la escena, a no sentir cómo su corazón golpeaba contra su pecho como si intentara salir. Caminó decidida, pero aterrorizada, hacia la improvisada cama que había en el centro de la habitación, su estómago se contrajo cuando vio que Edward ya estaba allí, sentado solo con unos boxer, esperándola. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron él le sonrió con burla.

Vagamente escuchó las órdenes de Alice, se quitó la bata y caminó hacia la cama, quiso sonreír cuando Edward abrió los ojos de más al verla casi desnuda, su ropa interior era del mismo color que su piel.

Con los nervios un poco más mitigados subió a la cama, se colocó en el medio y de inmediato Edward se subió sobre ella. Un jadeo de sorpresa escapó de sus labios, al tiempo que él se alejaba un poco para taparlos con las sábanas. Uno de los ayudantes de la directora se acercó a ellos para acomodar mejor la sábana, de modo que quedaba al final de la cadera de Edward.

—Señorita Swan, por favor abra sus piernas— le dijo el ayudante, quien se ruborizó por el pedido.

Con vacilación las abrió lentamente, Edward se colocó entre ellas. Apretó los dientes, evitando gemir cuando sintió el miembro semi erecto de Edward presionando contra su entrada.

—Esto va a ser divertido— dijo Edward en su oído, antes de morderle el lóbulo de su oreja.

Muy lejos escuchó el grito de Alice, dando la orden de que habían comenzado a grabar. Subió sus manos con deliberada lentitud por los brazos de Edward, que estaban apoyados a cada lado su torso, hasta llegar al cuello. Enroscó los brazos y lo atrajo a sus labios. Pudo notar como la sorpresa pasó por los ojos de su compañero antes de devolverle el beso.

Estaba segura de que él se tomaría todo como un juego y la haría ponerse nerviosa, como lo había estado haciendo a lo largo de toda la grabación, pero ese juego de provocarse podían jugarlo los dos. Pidió disculpas al cielo, sobre todo a Alice, le había prometido ser profesional y no dejarse influenciar, pero no podía dejar que Edward la fastidiara nunca más, ahora sería ella quien lo fastidiaría a él.

El beso comenzó como uno normal, era solo un movimiento de labios inocente, hasta que Edward le delineó con la lengua su labio inferior. Bella abrió su boca permitiendo que la lengua entrara y se encontrara con la suya. Sus dedos ahora estaban enterrados en el broncíneo cabello de su compañero, lo apretó y lo atrajo aún más a ella. Sus bocas no parecían besarse, parecían estar en guerra, una en la que ninguno de los dos quería perder.

Edward dejó de besarla para repartir pequeños besos desde la comisura de su boca, pasando por su mandíbula hasta llegar a su cuello. Bella apartó su cabeza soltando un débil gemido, para darle un mayor acceso. Sintió los labios de Edward besar y succionar su piel, las grandes manos se movían a lo largo de sus brazos, acariciaron su vientre y se aferraron a su cintura.

De pronto la levantó, sentándola sobre sus piernas. Bella encerró sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Edward, pegándose aun más a su cuerpo. El leve movimiento que hiso con las caderas les arrancó un gemido a ambos, ya que sus sexos se rozaron.

Sin poder evitarlo volvió a frotarse, esta vez las manos de Edward fueron a sus caderas y la ayudaron a moverse más fuerte.

— ¡Corte!—

Nuevamente la voz de Alice los trajo a la realidad. Con las respiraciones agitadas, la piel húmeda y sensible, se separaron lentamente.

—Eso ha sido genial, chicos— les aplaudió Alice, seguida de todo el equipo que los acompañaba.

—Ya puedes soltarme, Swan— la voz de Edward era ronca y agitada—. A menos que quieras repetir la escena, la verdad no la creo muy convincente.

Las emociones de Bella estaban a flor de piel, sin importarle que los demás estuvieran mirándolos, apartó a Edward de un empujón, tomó la bata que le estaba ofreciendo una muchacha y salió disparada del set.

Prácticamente corrió hacia su trailer, abrió y cerró la puerta de golpe. Se llevó las manos al cabello y tiró de él con exasperación, estaba tan abrumada, tan cansada, tan… excitada.

Si, estaba excitada, todo aquel manoseo y besuqueo había logrado despertar sus hormonas. Sin embargo no entendía por qué se sentía dolida, por qué le dolía la indiferencia y las palabras de Edward. No lo conocía, ni siquiera habían hablado en los últimos dos meses. Edward se encargaba de menospreciarla y ella a tragarse su orgullo, aceptar todo aquello y fingir que nada sentía cuando en realidad le dolía horrores.

—Bella…

— ¡¿Qué?— gritó girándose y encontrándose con su pesadilla andante.

Edward había entrado en su trailer, ahora llevaba puesto una bata negra, tenía el cabello revuelto y los labios rojos, gracias a sus manos y su boca… _Tan sexy…_ apartó la mirada, sus pensamientos estaban descontrolados al igual que sus emociones.

—Te equivocaste de trailer, el tuyo es…

— ¡Mírame!— la demanda de Edward la tomó desprevenida. Asustada lo miró—. Deja de comportarte de esa manera— le regañó—. Deja de aparentar que eres indiferente, que no te importa lo que los demás digan de ti, cuando la realidad es otra— se acercó a ella en un segundo, tomándola por los hombros—. Insúltame, provócame, golpéame ¡Mierda, haz algo!— la zarandeo con cada palabra.

La cabeza de Bella daba vueltas junto con las palabras que Edward le estaba gritando. Ella no era indiferente, simplemente no le seguía el juego a los demás, no le seguía el juego a él, pero ahora él estaba aquí zamarreándola, exigiéndole que respondiera a sus provocaciones.

— ¡Te odio!— gritó con ojos acuosos— ¡Eres engreído, arrogante, soberbio, despectivo, vanidoso, petulante, presumido, un jodido pendejo que lo único que haces en la vida es joderme la existencia!— su voz se quebró al final gracias a la falta de aire.

—Era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar— susurró Edward antes de besarla.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron por la sorpresa, su cuerpo entero se tensó y su mente se puso en blanco ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? De un momento a otro él la estaba zarandeando, luego ella insultándolo, descargando todo lo que sentía por dentro, y luego…luego él la estaba besando.

La ira volvió a apoderarse de ella, cerró sus manos en puños y comenzó a propinarle golpes en el pecho, intentando alejarlo. Este era otro de sus juegos, otra de sus burlas. Enfadarla, hacerle perder la cabeza, besarla y luego burlarse como siempre hacía, insultando su trabajo y dedicación.

Edward se apartó con brusquedad, y con una sonrisa la empujó hasta que golpeó la pared del trailer. Le sujetó las manos y las llevó por encima de la cabeza, luego con su rodilla abrió las piernas de Bella metiéndose entre ellas.

— ¿Qué mierda haces?— susurró nerviosa.

—Esta es la Bella que quería ver— murmuró Edward escondiendo su cabeza en el cuello de Bella—. Eres la real y no esa falsa personalidad que muestras frente a las cámaras— delineó con su lengua el cuello de la joven hasta llegar a su oreja, donde murmuró con voz ronca—. Esta Bella es más auténtica… y hermosa.

Sin darle tiempo a que dijera algo más se abalanzó a sus labios una vez más, esta vez ella sí le correspondió el beso. Abrió su boca dándole acceso completo a su cavidad. Edward no le hizo esperar, metió su lengua soltando un gemido al saborearla.

Se había besado muchas veces a lo largo de los dos meses que trabajaron juntos, todos había sido diferentes para ellos, pero este era único, especial… Sus bocas se movían con ansiedad, frenesí, pasión, pero Bella necesitaba más, de pronto la furia se había convertido en excitación pura y líquida que le recorría las venas.

Subió una pierna y la enroscó en las caderas de Edward, mientras su pelvis se restregaba contra su muslo. Él le soltó las manos y la levantó haciendo que Bella le abrazara la cintura con sus piernas. Sin romper el beso los llevó hacia el pequeño sillón que había. Edward se sentó con Bella a horcajadas.

Rompieron el beso para quitarse la bata y la ropa interior, quedando completamente desnudos, mientras Edward se inclinaba hacia delante para llevarse uno de los pezones de Bella a la boca. Ella soltó un gemido cuando sintió esos cálidos y expertos labios rodearle la sensitiva piel. Sus manos se aferraron a su cabello y tironeó de él con cada succión que le propinaba. Sin controlarse, sus caderas se movieron y sintió cómo el miembro de Edward cobraba vida contra su vientre bajo.

—Edward— gimió cuando lo sintió cambiar hacia el otro pezón.

Soltó el cabello de su compañero y llevó la mano hacia la dura longitud que presionaba su vientre, la rodeó y la acarició de arriba abajo, deleitándose con el calor y el palpitar del pene. Edward se apartó de sus pechos tirando la cabeza hacia atrás, gruñendo en aprobación a lo que ella le hacía.

Aquella sexy mueca en el rostro de Edward la sobre excitó y se preguntó cómo sería cuando se corriera. Su mano se cerró con más fuerza y aumentó el ritmo de la caricia, esta vez Edward gimió fuertemente y sus caderas se movieron encontrando su mano.

De pronto él la detuvo, su cuerpo vibraba dejado del de ella, y su rostro al igual que su pecho estaban rojos y húmedos. Lo vio tomar dos grandes respiraciones y en un segundo ella se encontraba recostada en el sillón…con él arrodillado entre sus piernas.

—Hueles exquisito— ronroneó pasando su nariz por los húmedos pliegues—. Apuesto a que sabes tan bien como hueles— se relamió los labios y con los dedos abrió con deliberada delicadeza el sexo de Bella.

La joven soltó un jadeo ante la hambrienta mirada de Edward. Vio como esa lengua que había acariciado su boca y sus pechos, salía nuevamente, pero esta vez no mojaría los labios de su dueño si no que la probaría a ella.

Siseó cuando la sintió barrer a lo largo de su sexo, de abajo hacia arriba, quedando justo encima del clítoris. Sus ojos rodaron hacia atrás y su cabeza cayó contra el respaldo del sillón cuando la dulce lengua de Edward giraba alrededor de su sensitivo botón. Sus caderas volvieron a descontrolarse, se movían desesperadas contra la cara de Edward buscando mayor fricción.

Edward se llevó una de sus piernas al hombro, pasó un brazo por debajo de ella y detuvo el desesperado vaivén de la cadera de Bella. Su otra mano se abrió paso entre sus pliegues, mojándolos con sus jugos para luego introducir un dedo y bombear frenéticamente.

Bella no pudo evitar que sus suaves gemidos se convirtieran en gritos de placer. El nudo en su vientre se apretaba a medida que el placer aumentaba. Estaba al borde del precipicio, solo faltaba un poco más y ella se correría.

De pronto Edward se alejó, dejándola tambaleante en aquel precipicio.

— ¡Edward!— gritó frustrada y fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Date la vuelta— le ordenó poniéndose de pie.

Frustrada y completamente excitada, se dio la vuelta en el sillón. Apoyó sus manos en el respaldo del sillón y hundió sus rodillas en los cojines, quedando totalmente expuesta a él. Lloriqueó cuando sintió uno de los dedos de Edward acariciarle suavemente su clítoris.

—Por favor— suplicó tirando su cabeza hacia atrás.

— ¿Por favor qué, Bella?— le preguntó contra la piel de su hombro.

Mientras su mano jugaba con ella, su boca dejaba un camino de besos a lo largo de su columna.

—Fóllame— pidió sin aliento.

Edward tomó aire entre dientes y de una sola estocada entró en ella. La cabeza de Bella cayó hacia atrás y gritó con fuerza, una mezcla entre placer y sorpresa, mientras sus dedos se clavaban en el respaldo del sofá. Edward la abrazó pegando su pecho contra la espalda de ella y esperó a que se amoldara a él.

Bella le tomó las manos y las llevó hacia sus pechos mientras sus caderas comenzaban a moverse, dándole a entender que ya estaba lista.

—Eres perfecta— le susurró al oído al tiempo que embestía duramente.

Bella dejó descansar su cabeza en el hombro de Edward mientras este la penetraba desde atrás. Con sus caderas acompañó a las arremetidas de su amante haciendo aún más placentera la unión entre ellos.

—Oh, Edward, Edward— gimió sintiendo como volvía a acercarse a aquel precipicio.

Edward podía sentir como las paredes del sexo de Bella se contraían alrededor de su pene, haciéndola todavía más estrecha. Soltó uno de los pechos de Bella y llevó la mano al pequeño botón apretándolo entre sus dedos mientras embestían con mayor velocidad.

—Vamos, bebé— la apremió mordiendo suavemente su hombro—. Córrete para mí.

Aquella orden fue todo lo que necesitó Bella para llegar al orgasmo. Su espalda se arqueó mientras su cuerpo convulsionaba en los brazos de Edward. El sonido de sus cuerpos al encontrarse, la voz de Bella gritando su nombre, la húmeda y resbaladiza cavidad que lo ordeñaba lo hizo llegar a clímax, bombeando aún más fuerte.

Los espasmos pasaron y el cuerpo de Bella cayó hacia delante, completamente satisfecho y exhausto. Los brazos de Edward la rodearon y la apretaron cálidamente. Su cabeza seguía confusa por las sensaciones pasadas. Pero poco a poco, a medida que su respiración volvía a la normalidad recordó cómo había llegado a aquella situación.

— ¿Y bien?— comenzó sintiéndose triste de pronto— ¿Ahora dirás que también follo mal?

Había soportado todos los insultos de Edward pero no estaba segura de poder soportar el que la humillara luego de haber intimado de aquella manera. Su espalda vibró por la risa de Edward, quien la abrazó con más fuerte y depositó un suave beso en su nuca.

—Me encantas— halagó rodeándole el cuello con sus labios hasta llegar a su oído—. Solo lo diré para que así te enfades y volvemos a follar.

Las mejillas de Bella se sonrojaron, pero no estaba segura si era por el cumplido o que admitiera que la molestaba a posta.

-Entonces estás diciéndome que todo lo que dijiste sobre mí es mentira— le afirmó y giró su cabeza para mirarlo.

Su respiración quedó atascada en su garganta al ver aquellos ojos verdes brillar intensamente. Lo vio apartarse hasta salir de su interior, de inmediato sintió una extraña sensación de vacío y frío. Edward la levantó y la sentó en su regazo de manera inocente, tomó una de las batas y la colocó sobre los hombros de Bella.

—En parte es mentira— comenzó jugueteando con un mechón de cabello, evitando los ojos de Bella—. Quizá no lo recuerdes, o puede que sí, pero hace un año exactamente rechazaste trabajar conmigo.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó totalmente desconcertada—. Esta es la primera vez que me toca trabajar contigo.

—No— negó con la cabeza—. Mi jefe llamó a tu representante, a Emmett, para que audicionáramos en la serie que hoy protagonizo, pero tu lo rechazaste diciendo que no te denigrarías a trabajar para la pantalla chica cuando tenías otras ofertas más interesantes para la pantalla grande.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron ampliamente al igual que su boca.

—Yo jamás he dicho semejante cosa— se defendió y de un salto se puso en pie—Estás mintiendo.

—Es la verdad, Bella. Yo estuve ahí cuando Cayo leyó el comunicado— dijo con convicción.

Bella vio la sinceridad en la voz y ojos de Edward, se detuvo un momento y retrocedió un año en el pasado. Edward había dicho su representante…

—Oh, mierda— gimió cuando entendió—. No, no fui yo, ni Emmett quienes dijimos eso. Fue… mi madre.

— ¿Tu madre era tu representante?— preguntó frunciendo el ceño—. Siempre he visto a Emmett, nunca a otra mujer.

—Ella prefería trabajar escondida en la oficina, nunca le gustó mucho salir delante de las cámaras— se encogió de hombros—.Fue mi primera representante y Emmett era quien daba la cara por ella, hasta que se terminó cansando y dejó a mi hermano en su lugar— explicó sentándose de nuevo en el regazo de Edward—. Ahora que lo dices, estoy más que segura que fue ella quien dijo eso— lo miró avergonzada—. Mi madre es una persona egoísta, ella quiere que tenga los mejores papeles. Las series televisivas para ella son para actores mediocres sin talento… lo siento.

—No te disculpes, ahora lo entiendo— le sonrió y dejó un beso en su mejilla—. Como te decía— siguió con su relato—. Pensé que me rechazaste, y no soportaba que nadie me rechazara, mucho menos una chica como tú. Me puse furioso y busqué alguna forma de vengarme. Vi tus películas y te ataqué con eso, pero tú no me respondiste, es más me ignorabas haciendo que mi odio aumentara— chasqueó la lengua y negó con la cabeza—. Entonces un día me senté a buscar información sobre ti en Internet; video entrevistas, fotos, reportajes en los estrenos de tus películas. Cuando quise darme cuenta ya estaba obsesionado contigo— se rió cuando las mejillas de Bella se sonrojaron—. Entonces vi que sí te molestaban mis palabras. Noté la sombra del enojo pasar por tus ojos, antes de que cambiaras el tema o te encogieras de hombros. Comprendí que no eras lo que vendías delante de las cámaras.

Bella se quedó mirando a aquel joven que con solo mirarla delante de una pantalla se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos. Sentimientos que ella había pensado que los tenía bien escondidos.

Edward se sintió cohibido y apartó la mirada, volvió a tomar un mechón del cabello de Bella, enroscándolo y desenroscándolo en su dedo.

—Supongo que tienes razón al llamarme pendejo, presumido, arrogante, y todo eso— dijo en voz baja.

—Sí, tengo razón— dijo y le sonrió cuando él la miró por sobre sus pestañas—, así como tú la tienes en decir que soy fría, falsa y desabrida.

—Bueno… acabo de probarte y no eres para nada desabrida— se rió cuando las mejillas de Bella se tiñeron—, puedes dejar de ser falsa al demostrar un poco más lo que sientes, y fría… me acabas de demostrar lo caliente que eres.

Bella soltó una sonora carcajada y se inclinó para besarlo.

Nunca se imaginó en ese tipo de situación, primero pensó que la mala suerte se estaba burlando de ella al juntar sus caminos, pero ahora le estaba guiñando un ojo y levantando ambos pulgares en aprobación.

Comprendió que el odio es un sentimiento caprichoso. Con solo un beso, una caricia y unas palabras de cariño este se había disipado dándole paso a un nuevo sentimiento que aún no se atrevía a nombrar. No tenía miedo a esa nueva emoción, más bien tenía miedo a lo que conllevaba.

Pero estaba segura de que no iba a estar sola para afrontarla, y de saber que él estaría con ella acompañándola hacía que esa nueva sensación creciera.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Este es mi primer OS, pero solo en publicarlo, tengo antes otros dos OS empezados, de todas maneras me ha gustado el tema, sobre todo por el concurso. <strong>_

_**Me dicen que les pareció ;)**_

_**Besos. Melo**_


End file.
